


"I love you."

by Casey_Willcocks



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Willcocks/pseuds/Casey_Willcocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nuclear reactors need stopping. Bellamy, Clarke and the group need to reach the last two reactors before times up. Along the way they find out some truths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I love you."

ALIE had been defeated. Everyone believed that they could finally have peace. Everyone but the remaining 100. 

They knew peace was a long way off for them. Only achievable after the nuclear reactors were destroyed. But they knew that peace wouldn't last long after that. It never does. 

So Clarke, Bellamy, Raven, Monty, Harper, Jasper, Miller and Nathan packed up and left Arkadia yet again, in search of two of the furthest nuclear reactors to save the world yet again.

To keep safe, they would walk in pairs, or at least that was Bellamy's excuse to walk with Clarke for the 2 day walk to the reactors. 

Everyone was quiet for a while. Too busy listening for a potential threat from the woods on both sides. But after a few hours without any sign of anyone else, the group began to relax and conversations soon took over. 

Bellamy moved slightly closer to Clarke, so that their shoulder would brush every couple of steps and their fingers grazed, causing a shiver down Clarke's spine. "Saving the world yet again Clarke." He leaned closer to her ear, almost whispering his words, not wanting any one else to butt in their conversation. 

"Yea," Clarke nodded, "hopefully for the last time." She looked away, distancing herself from his side, and Bellamy could feel the absence of her touch and he hated it. For some reason Bellamy couldn't explain, he felt so much more reassured when they had some kind of physical contact, even if it was just a graze of a hand. 

"Clarke? What's wrong?" He knew to keep his distance as she had chosen to step to the side, away from him. 

'I sound so needy' he thought to himself, as Clarke stayed quiet. It actually made him jump when she finally does reply. 

"We stop these nuclear reactors from exploding," she turned to Bellamy, to see that he was already looking at her, and dropping her voice to just a whisper, "what then?"

She sounded so vulnerable to Bellamy in that moment, and he's never loved and hated something so strongly. He loved how she was only ever vulnerable with him, but hated how she sounded so lost and broken and that he couldn't help her. 

"We go home and can finally live in peace."

She shook her head at that. "No, Bellamy. I mean-we always do this, you and me. We leave home, save everyone, come back and-and find there's a new problem threatening our lives. When are we ever going to be able to just live?" 

Clarke moved back to Bellamy's side, trying to seek comfort from him, and Bellamy quickly finds her hand and intertwined their fingers, providing her some comfort through little squeezes. He sees a smile form at the edges of her lips, something he's not seen in a long time. 

"You know what Clarke? I think we should stop these two nuclear reactors, head home and rest for a while. If something comes up, we'll get through it, together. We always do. But right now I'm hoping this is the last time we need to save these idiots." 

Clarke nodded back, squeezing his hand as a thank you. She then turned to the rest of the group telling them to set up camp here. "It's getting dark and this looks like a safe enough place to pitch your tents. Sleep in your pairs. It'll get cold tonight."

The tents were quickly pitched and a small camp fire sat in the middle, giving both light and warmth to the group. Everyone took the time to relax for a while. This had been the first time they could find peace in themselves since ALIE, and they enjoyed it. Except for Clarke.

Bellamy looked across the campfire to see Clarke hunched over a map, a frown creased on her forehead. He looked around the group and decided to go sit with her for a while. 

Getting up from the grass Bellamy groaned, pains shooting up his leg that Roan had stabbed. Clarke was suddenly aware of him at the sound and puts her map down and waits for him to join her side. 

Sitting down, he groaned again, trying to mask the sound from Clarke. "Bellamy are you ok?" Of course she noticed, Clarke loved to fix people, and he was no exception. 

"Clarke I'm fine. But you need to relax. We don't know what's going to happen tomorrow. You need to take time out." 

She knew he was right. Clarke nuzzled into Bellamy's side as he wrapped an arm round her shoulders. 

"Thank you." 

"For what?"

Clarke sighed. "For always being there for me. For knowing exactly what to say. For-for just being you." 

"I'll always be here for you Clarke. I'll make sure of it, ok? And I'm only me around the people I trust." 

Clarke smiled as she nuzzled her nose into his t-shirt. 

"Should we go to bed? We'll have to get up early tomorrow morning to start walking again." Bellamy groaned as Clarke left his side, stretching out for her to stay. But instead she took his hand and pulled him up and towards their tent. 

"We're off to sleep now guys. You should too, we have to be up early." Clarke yawned as she walked to her tent, Bellamy's hand still in hers. 

"Course they're 'sleeping'", Harper joked, as everyone laughed and decided that it was time for bed. 

Clarke took of her boots and lay back on the blanket she had put on the ground. Bellamy quickly joined her and she wrapped another two blankets over the top of them. 

"Night Bell." Clarke turned away from him, keeping her distance. 

"Why are you so far away?" Bellamy whined, reaching out for her waist under the blankets as he pulled her closer to him. She laughed as she turned to face him, his chin resting on her hair. 

"That's better Princess. Now get some sleep." Clarke smiled at the old nickname she hadn't heard in so long. 

Unsurprisingly, it didn't take long before Clarke was fast asleep, for the first time in days. But her nightmares were back. There was no escaping them anymore. 

She dreamt of Bellamy in Mount Weather. She saw the torture he went through and her body begins to sweat and thrash under Bellamy's arm slung over her hip. 

Bellamy quickly woke up, after he heard his name. But soon realised she was having a nightmare. 

"Bell, no. No. We have to save him! He's going to die if I don't go in there. No, no. Bell?" 

"Hey, hey. Clarke?" Bellamy gently shook her shoulders, slowly waking her up. "Shh, I'm here Clarke." 

When she realised it was just a nightmare and that Bellamy was actually safe and very much alive, her tears rolled down her cheeks, as she pulled him into a hug so tight she thought she would break him. 

"You're ok. You're safe." She mumbled into his, now bare, chest.

"Shh, Clarke I'm fine. I'm right here and I'm ok. You're Ok." He felt her body tremble under his hold and turned to lay on his back and place Clarke on top of him. He rested his hands on the small of her back, and held her close to him. 

Clarke nuzzled further into his touch as she tried to fall asleep again. His body under her enough comfort it seemed as she soon fell asleep. 

There was no more nightmares that night.

•••••

"Ok. So Monty, Miller, Nathan and I will go to the furthest reactor. It's about an hour walk from the other one." Bellamy spoke. 

"And Clarke, Raven, Harper and Jasper, you can go to the closer reactor." 

Everyone agreed to the plan. Except Clarke, who didn't want to leave Bellamy's side. But she knew they had to split up. It was for the best. 

"The walkies talkies are only connected to the radio back at home, which Murphy and Emori are covering. We won't be able to contact each other. Once you've stopped the reactor, go straight home. Don't wait for us. We'll meet you back at Arkadia." 

Clarke watched Bellamy take control and she hated to admit that she loved it. 

Everyone said their goodbyes, leaving Clarke to find Bellamy on the outside of the group, hugging Raven. She walked over to them, waiting for Raven to leave them alone.

"Hey." He spoke gently. 

"Hey," She smiled up at him. Don't-don't do anything stupid alright? Please...?" 

Bellamy opened his arms and pulled the broken girl into his chest, placing a kiss on her forehead, his lips lingering a little too long. 

"Same to you Clarke. I want to see you unscathed when I get back to Arkadia, or I'll kick Raven, Harper and Jasper into next week alright?" She laughed against his t-shirt, gripping onto the material at the back, not wanting to let go. 

"I also want you back in at least one piece please. It wouldn't be as nice to hug a few of your limbs." Bellamy threw his head back with laughter, something Clarke had never heard before, and she was so content that it was her that had made him laugh, that she laughed along with him. 

After one last squeeze, Bellamy reluctantly stood back, keeping his hands rested on her waist. 

"But seriously Clarke, don't die on me. I-I need you, alright?" 

She nodded, as more tears fell down her cheeks. "Hey," Bellamy placed his hands around her face, wiping away her tears with his thumb, "it'll be for a couple of days and we'll be back together again." 

Clarke didn't speak again, afraid of what she'd sound like if she did. So instead, she stood on her tiptoes and placed her lips so gently over his that he barely felt her. But at the same time, his lips were on fire from her touch, his fingers digging into her hips slightly. 

Pulling away, she told him to stay safe and she headed to Jasper, Harper and Raven, and off towards the nuclear reactor. 

"Come on lover boy, a nuclear reactor awaits us." Miller says as he pats his best friend on the back before heading off. Bellamy shook his head at the comment and jogged to keep up with the rest. 

•••••

"Raven, you did it!" Clarke looked up at Raven, who stood back to admire her work. 

"Murphy, come in?" Clarke spoke to the radio.

"Clarke hey. News?"

"Raven did it Murphy. Have you heard anything from Bellamy?" 

"I've heard news from every group but theirs Clarke... Everyone else has stopped the reactors. But we've heard no news from Bellamy since he told us they had reached the damn thing." 

Clarke froze, unable to process what Murphy was saying. "I-I have to go see if they're Ok."

"Clarke no! Bellamy would kill us all. Please just come home. Bellamy will be fine. He always is." Clarke was expecting to hear Murphy, but Emori had obviously been sat with him. 

"Emori, what if he's hurt?" 

"Then he'll radio for help. Your plan was to get out as soon as the job was finished." 

Raven snatched the radio from Clarke, "don't worry guys, I'll drag her back home if I have to." 

And with that, the group packed up there stuff and headed home. 

•••••

The tents had been set up, and the mood round the campfire was not nearly as relaxed as if had been the night before. 

"I'm going to bed." Clarke spoke, as she abruptly stood and made her way to her tent. She was reminded of her night with Bellamy as she shut the flap and she felt so angry in herself for leaving him there. 

She waited till she knew everyone was asleep and crept out of her tent and into the woods. She couldn't sleep and the tent was starting to drive her insane. 

For the first hour, the woods were completely silent, the only noise came from her steps. But as she neared a river, she spotted movement in a nearby bush. 

"Shit," but before she could do anything, a black figure jumped out and attacked her, two paws scraping at every bit of skin. But Clarke quickly found her knife and stabbed the animal until it fell limp on top of her. 

She weakly stood up, hauling the animal over her shoulders, and made her way back to the make shift camp. 

"Clarke, come in." Murphy's voice over the radio made Clarke jump, but she quickly reached for the radio from around her belt. 

"What Murphy?" She groaned at the weight of the large cat as she adjusted its body. 

"Clarke are you alight?" His voice was laced with concern, but she didn't have time for that.

"Murphy what do you want?" 

"Clarke, Bellamy's back. He said you guys were closer than they were and that you should be home by now-" 

"Yea well I hit a snag along the way Murph-argh," she groaned again, moving the limp body   
to a more comfortable position.

"Murphy? Is that Clarke?" Clarke heard his voice through the radio, and a wave of relief hit her at the realisation that he was safe and very much alive. 

"Yea, but something's not right Bellam- Clarke? Clarke? Are you there?" 

"Yea Bella-aghh" Clarke cried out as she fell to the floor near her tent, the cat lying on top of her. 

"Bell? Bellamy? Shit, it's busted!" Clarke threw the walkie talkie, and watched it land at someone's feet. 

"Clarke what the fuck? Where have you been and what is tha-Shit Clarke, Bellamy is going to kill us! You look terrible." 

"Yea thanks Raven, get this damn thing off me?" 

Raven called Jasper, who was quickly at her side, hauling the cat so easily over his shoulders.

"Bellamy's group made it back to Arkadia, but the radio's busted." Clarke stated, as Raven began inspecting it. 

"Nothing I can't fix Griffin. We should probably get home. It's just a couple more hours." 

•••••

Surely enough, within 3 hours Arkadia was in sight. 

Clarke had taken the cat back from Jasper an hour ago as he said his shoulders were going numb, and so she picked up her pace as much as she could with a massive animal dangling from your back. 

Raven pulled up next to Clarke, "Bellamy isn't going to be happy Clarke." 

"Yea, I know. I'll sort it out, just-just stay in hiding for a day or two." Clarke and Raven laughed as they saw the gates open. 

"They're here. Everyone get back!" Kane shouted, waiting for the group.

Bellamy was quick to stand at Kane's words, as his eyes scanned for Clarke. 

He saw Raven, then Harper, and then Jasper. But he couldn't see Clarke. He started making his way to the gate when he saw her. 

His heart sank at her state. She was covered in blood, and was carrying some sort of animal. The woods had seemed so empty he thought, but brushed it off as he saw her relief when Kane took the cat from her. She looked so tired as she stepped through the gates and Bellamy couldn't wait any longer. 

His legs took off before he could even think about it. The closer she was, the faster he ran. Until he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her feet off the ground. 

"I fucking missed you Clarke." 

She laughed at his reaction, the scene reminding her of when she came back from Mount Weather and saw Bellamy walk through the gates. 

"I missed you too Bell." His heart warmed at her use of his nickname as she pulled her closer into his chest. 

Reluctantly placing her back down on the floor, his eyes studied her everything. Her hair that had matted from the blood. Her cheek that had three new scratches and how her top had ripped around her shoulder, teasing more bloodied wounds. 

Placing his hands carefully on her cheeks, he sighed. "Shit Clarke. What happened?" 

"I couldn't sleep." More like she didn't want to sleep alone because she knew he wouldn't be there for her. "And I went for a walk and it attacked me. But I'm fine Bell. And you're fine and that's all that matters." 

Bellamy ran a hand over his face, the other resting on his hip, "I should have been there with you. You wouldn't have walked off and you wouldn't be in this state right now."

"Bellamy," she took his hands in hers," Bell, we had to split up to stop the reactors. But we did it and now we can stay together. We can face the next hurdle, together, like always." 

"I love you, you know that." 

Clarke laughed at his comment, "course you do Bell." 

"No, Clarke, I'm being serious. I've actually never been more serious about anything." 

"Well, lucky for you, I love you, but can you please help me clean these cuts? They sting like hell," she chuckled as she began to walk to her tent, but Bellamy grabbed her hand and headed for his tent. "Come on, you can stay with me for a while." 

•••••

"Ow!" 

"Clarke, babe, I know it hurts but I need to clean these wounds ok? It'll be over soon." 

Clarke shakily reached for his empty hand and he took it with no hesitation, squeezing for reassurance. 

She sat on Bellamy's bed in her bra and trousers as he tended to all her wounds. But she felt her body freeze as his fingers gently traced her wounds from her first leopard attack. 

"How did you get these ones?" 

"After Mount Weather, I killed animals to trade for stuff I needed. The leopard attacked me before I could stab him." 

Clarke felt Bellamy's head rest between her shoulder blades. 

"I wish I could have been there to help you Clarke..."

Clarke's heart sank at his words, as she had left him at the gate, yet here he was telling her he wished he could have been there to protect her. 

"Bell," she whispered as she turned around to face him. 

"That was the worst thing about you leaving Clarke. I didn't know whether you were alive or not. You could have died out there and I wasn't there to protect you. I-I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened." 

"But it didn't, and I'm still right here Bell." She placed her hands gently on his cheeks, making him look at her. 

"I'm right here and I'm not leaving you again. Because I love you, ok?"

Their foreheads rested against one another and Clarke closed the small gap between their lips, gently just in case he didn't want this.

But he did. 

He placed a hand in her hair, deepening the kiss and another on her waist, pulling her impossibly closer. 

"I love you too."


End file.
